A broken pact
by Outlinedinblack
Summary: Esme's son Edward comes home one night, haunted and broken. Edward tells her that the love of his life is dead. Edward is arrested and charged with murder, but swears he is innocent, and because of a pact, he shouldnt be alive. All human rated T/M.


**A/N So here goes, the first chapter of my new story. Hope you all like, reviews would mean the world to me, since I'm starting out again.**

Esme Cullen shifted in her warm bed as she read her book. Every so often, she would look at her bedside table, at the digital clock, the numbers flashing by. As each minute passed by, she grew more and more anxious and angry. When she finally heard the door open downstairs, the clock read 02:38. Quick footsteps pounded up the stairs and she heard her sons bedroom door slam shut. She mentally marked down her page and got out of bed. Slipping into her slippers, she padded down the hall to confront her son. This was the fourth night in a row. She wouldn't even be mad if he'd call and say he was going to be out late. Esme thought that he must get a kick out of seeing her angry at him. Typical rebellious teenager.

"What time do you call this?" She said, opening the door. She froze. Immediately she knew something was wrong.

"Baby," she said, rushing to him. "What's happened. Are you hurt, are you okay?"

Her hands flew to his face, pushing his hair away, looking him over.

His clothes were soaking wet and freezing. He was covered in mud, and grass stains, his clothes ripped in a few places. He had no shoes on, and she could see a shallow bleeding cuts on his feet. Reeds were tangled in his hands and a few in his hair. She looked at his face. There were four identical scratches running down his face. His hair was everywhere, and his lip was bleeding slightly. His eyes, oh his eyes. They were haunted and broken. He was a ghost of himself.

"Baby, whats happened!" Esme demanded, her eyes searching his face for any signs of recognition or even any signs of life. He was just staring blankly.

"Edward!" she screamed. Suddenly, he flinched. He raised his eyes slowly, to meet Esme's.

"Mom, she's dead. Mum she's fucking dead!" He dissolved into hysterical cried, each one like a knife through Esme's heart. She wrapped her arms around him, her mind reeling. She knew who he was referring to. She was Bella Swan,

Bella Swan and Edward had been friends for years, She moved back a few years ago from Arizona where she was staying with her mother, Rene. From what I heard, Charlie was ecstatic to have her back. Edward and Bella had met that day, and became best friends from that day. She was a bubbly 17 year old, with chocolate brown eyes an hair. Edward loved her. She couldn't be dead, she was too young to die. She couldn't have died. it's a mistake, please God, let it be a mistake Esme though.

"Mom can you leave me alone please, I just, I just need…" He broke off helplessly, at a loss for words. She nodded, and stumbled out the room. She padded downstairs and slumped down at the kitchen table. Her mind went completely blank. She felt loss and anguish, and sorrow. For Charlie, for Edward, for the loss of Bella. She closed her eyes as tears seeped down her face.

There was a knock at the door. Esme gave a start, and looked around confused. She had only closed her eyes a second but it was now daylight and her body was groaning in protest at falling asleep in an uncomfortable position. The door knocked again and she got up, looking at her watch. It read 16:48. She groaned and answered the door. On her doorstep were two burly police officers.

"Miss Hunt? Is your son Edward home?" One asked. She nodded and let them in.

"I'll be right back." She murmured. She climbed the stairs two at a time, not even feeling ashamed to be caught in her nightwear in the late afternoon. She went into her room and froze. In the daylight, he looked worse.

Edward was curled up on his bed were I'd left him. His eyes were shut, but he wasn't asleep. His hands were twitching by his side, and he was mouthing something.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

"E-Edward?" She said gently. "The police want to talk to you." His eyes flew shut and he bit his lip. He got up. His clothes looked worse in the light. He walked past me and shuffled down the stairs. I went down after him, grabbing a jumper from my room. I pulled it on quickly.

"Are you Edward Hunt?" the same officer asked. My son nodded.

"Edward Hunt," He said, walking towards him, getting handcuffs out. "You are being charged with first degree murder of Miss Bella Swan, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be held against you in a court of law…" he read out my sons rights, while I looked on, stunned.

"Mom," he turned, meeting her eyes. "I didn't kill her." His eyes pleading with Esme's to believe him. In that moment our eyes met, she believed him.

"Please, stop, he didn't kill Bella Swan, he loves her, please, you cant take him!" Esme cried, suddenly going into a state or panic. She tore after them, pleading, tears spurting down her pale cheeks.

Edward was put into the back of the car. Esme pressed her palm against the window, willing, hoping Edward would do the same. He looked at her.

"Im sorry." He whispered, although Esme couldn't hear it, she could read it. She closed her eyes, and she car drove off, with her only reason to survive in the back seat.

_A/N Sorry its only a short chapter, its the opening chapter and i wanted to leave it there. Reviews would mean alot right now, since i've only began writing again. It all feels pretty new, and its weird being able to pour my feeling into this. When im writing writing, it feels like ive never stopped_, _i never realised how writing had became such a big part of my life and im so happy im able to write again. Thank you.  
_

_-Louise x  
_


End file.
